Schwarz ist in
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: Was kann schon schiefgehen, wenn Elphaba einmal den Nagellack für Galinda aussucht? Was das für Konsequenzen haben kann, konnte keiner ahnen.


**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, deswegen ich borge sie mir auch nur von Gregory Maguire und Stephen Schwartz aus.

Ich habe leider im Moment für meine deutschen WICKED-Fanfics, es soll noch ein paar dieser Fanfics geben, keinen Betareader, daher sind alle Rechtsschreib- und Grammatikfehler meine Schuld. Ich kann mich einfach nicht für eine Rechtschreibung entscheiden und Kommas setz ich nach Gefühl, so mal als Entschuldigung angemerkt.

Diese Fanfic ist für Aelphaba, Sie hat sich, Zitat: **Mal etwas, das nicht so traurig ist...Glinda und Elphie an einem total glindahaften Ort, z.B. in einem Nagelstudio bei der Maniküre/Pediküre und am Ende sollte etwas lustiges geschehen.** Zitatende, gewünscht. Mal gucken, ob ich ihren Geschmack getroffen habe.

**SCHWARZ IST IN**

„Elphie, wir sind Freundinnen und deswegen sollten wir auch etwas tun, was Freundinnen tun", äffte Elphaba zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag Galinda's Worte nach.

Worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen? Das was Galinda als Spaß bezeichnet hatte, war in ihren Augen der Vorhof der Hölle. Warum musste sie auch immer nachgeben?

Das hatte sie jetzt nun davon.

Jetzt saß sie zusammen mit ihrer Freundin in einem Beautysalon und wartete darauf die Nägel lackiert zu bekommen.

„Ist es nicht herrlich?" fragte Galinda freudig. Für sie war der Beautysalon das Paradies auf Erden. Sie konnte gar nicht verstehen, wie jemand etwas gegen ein bisschen Verschönerung haben könnte. Galinda war in diesem Beautysalon Stammgast, kam sie doch mindestens einmal die Woche hierher.

„Herrlich.", Elphaba's Stimme bekam einen sarkastischen Tonfall, den Galinda jedoch nicht zu hören schien.

„Und jetzt lassen wir uns die Nägel in der gleichen Farbe lackieren, so wie echte Freundinnen. Am Besten blau, dass passt so gut zu meinem neuen Kleid. Oder doch lieber in pfirsich?" Galinda überlegte laut, während sie angestrengt auf die aufgereihten Nagellackfläschchen starrte. Es war aber auch eine schwierige Entscheidung die richtige Farbe zu finden.

„Galinda ich bin grün", warf Elphaba ein.

„Grün? Mmmh, warum nicht, zwar müsste ich mir dann noch ein grünes Kleid kaufen, aber warum nicht mal grüne Nägel?"

Natürlich war das nicht DAS was Elphaba mit ihrem Einwand gemeint hatte, aber in Galinda's Leben drehte es sich eben alles um Beautyprodukte und neue Kleider. Wie sollte sie auch in so einem wichtigen Moment, wo es darum ging zu entscheiden, welche Nagellackfarbe sie nehmen sollte, bemerken, dass ihre Freundin grün war und nun mal keine Farbe wirklich zu grün passte. Außer vielleicht schwarz. Obwohl, schwarze Nägel.

Ein Grinsen huschte über Elphaba's Gesicht.

„Lass mich die Farbe aussuchen", schlug Elphaba vor.

„Ich weiß nicht, wenn ich-", begann Galinda.

„Vertrau mir. Nimm den Rat deiner Freundin an", unterbrach Elphaba sie.

„Nun gut."

Galinda lehnte sich wieder zurück und schloss die Augen.

Sie vertraute Elphaba. Warum sollte sie auch befürchten, dass es in einer Katastrophe enden könnte? Galinda hatte schließlich Elphaba alles gelehrt was man über Schönheit wissen sollte, auch wenn diese sich schwer tat ihre guten Ratschläge anzunehmen. Wie oft hatte Galinda ihr schon geraten einmal auf diese albernen, unmodischen Kittel zu verzichten und sich lieber ein Kleid aus ihrem Schrank zu nehmen. Aber nein, anstatt eines von Galinda's schicken und modischen Kleider zu tragen, gab sie diesem alten Kittel den Vorrang.

„IIIIIIiiiiiiiiih schwarz!" Galinda's Schrei hallte durch den Beautysalon als sie die Augen wieder öffnete.

„Schwarz ist in.", wiederholte Elphaba die Worte, die Galinda einst zu ihr gesagt hatte, als sie ihr den Hut geschenkt hatte.

„Aber ich kann doch kein schwarzes Kleid tragen."

„Schwarz ist DAS neue Pink."

Entsetzt sah Galinda ihre Freundin an bis sich auf einmal ihr Gesicht erhellte.

„Mit ein paar Accessoires, vielleicht in einem dunkelrot und einem knielangen schwarzen Rock, am besten schulterfrei, ja das müsste gehen", überlegte Galinda laut.

„Was müsste gehen?" fragte Elphaba vorsichtig, sie fürchtete die Antwort.

„Wir müssen shoppen gehen!" verkündete Galinda freudestrahlend.

Elphaba seufzte. Genau DAS hatte sie vermeiden wollen.

**ENDE**


End file.
